


The Bathroom (one shot)

by Ross_Rosarie_8



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ross_Rosarie_8/pseuds/Ross_Rosarie_8
Summary: Rewrite of the Bathroom scene from The Bologna Incident.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Kudos: 22





	The Bathroom (one shot)

The Bathroom

Sal walked into the school's bathroom. He heard a soft sobbing. Next to the trash can, there was a letter. He picked it up and read it. It was clearly Travis's handwriting. It said 

"I know we don't really know each other and you probably have your opinions of me. I thought maybe if I told you how I feel, things could be different. The truth is, I can't stop thinking about you. I'm crazy about you. I think you're amazing! But I know these feelings are wrong. It's not the way a boy should feel. Shame swallows me whole. My father would kill me but I can't live in his shadow forever I just..."

It was clear the letter was for Sal. He walked over to the stall where he had earlier heard the crying comming from. He knew it was Travis. He knocked.

"What do you want?!" Travis harshly blurted. 

"Its more of a question of what you want..." Sal paused. "I saw your note, you didn't hide it very well. It wasnt even IN the trashcan..."

"Sal?! What are you... You saw the note...? Fuck...FUCK NO. Listen, you don't understand. Just leave me. Just make it go back to normal so I can keep hating you and I don't have to feel so much pain over it...." Travis let out a small hiccup.

"Travis..." Sal sighed. " Maybe I can help you. If I just let it go back to normal, you'll still be in pain, you just won't be showing it... Do you really think that just because OTHER PEOPLE precieve you one way, that makes it true for you? That's crazy! And I know it also has to do with your dad... I know how you got that black eye... You need to report him! And once they see theyll take him far away from you and you can be you!!!" Sal was almost in tears now too. 

There was a few moments of silence 

"Can I come in...?" Sal questioned lightly 

"..."

"Please?" 

"Fine..." Travis slowly unlocked the door.

Sal walked in and sat down on the floor next to Travis.

They sat like that for a while, Travis getting more and more tense while Sal just sat there and took in the environment and the feelings.

Sal eventually broke the silence, simply saying " You want to kiss me, don't you?"

"Uhm... N-no!" Travis stuttered

"You're lying. Don't lie to me, Travis." Sal looked over at the tan boy with a bored expression in his eyes. "If I take off my prosthetic for this, you can't freak out. Got it?"

"Ah, um... Y-yeah..." Travis couldn't believe this was actually happening. It felt like he might die.

Sal unstrapped his mask slowly, so no hair snagged. He placed it on the toilet paper dispenser so it didn't get on the disgusting floor. He walked over to Travis, who sat on the toilet, and straddled him. Travis put his hands up, trying to not touch Sal in a way that might cross any boundaries. 

"Its okay, Travis. Here..." Sal took Travis's hands and placed them on his hips. Travis turned an unimaginable shade of red. He avoided eye contact. "Well?" Sal asked lightly. "Do I have to make the first move?" Sal raised an eyebrow and giggled. Travis looked at Sal. He brought his face towards Sal's, and gave him a peck. 

"Travis, really? That's all you got?" Sal laughed, and pulled Travis into a passionate kiss. Travis could feel himself getting turned on. He ran his hand up Sal's spine, and Sal moaned. 

Sal pulled away from the kiss, red as a tomato. Sal could feel Travis's erection, and tried to stand up, but his legs were weak from the excitement and he fell over. 

"S-sorry Sal... I didn't mean to... Uh-Uhm..." Travis stammered out.

"You like me a lot, don't you?" Sal giggled.

"Yeah... But you probably hate me. Especially after... Everything." Travis sighed.

"Hey, you don't know that. Maybe we could, hang out? Get to know eachother? Who knows? You might get lucky!" Sal winked, before picking his mask up and putting it back on.

"Y-yeah. I'd like that."


End file.
